


Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Stargazing’

by countessofsnark



Series: Ridley & John [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Imagine your OTP laying under the stars, person A laying on Person B’s chest, and watching as Person B points out the constellations.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - ‘Stargazing’

**Author's Note:**

> _Imagine your OTP laying under the stars, person A laying on Person B’s chest, and watching as Person B points out the constellations._

‘Now if you look just above Orion, you’ll see a zodiac constellation. That’s Gemini – Castor and Pollux. Your zodiac sign, if I’m not mistaken.’

She nodded, following his finger to the bright white dots amids the purple-black sky. The hill top on which they were stretched out, eyes raised towards the blanket of stars above, had been one of his proudest discoveries. She had to agree that the brisk walk and treacherous path that led up from the beach had been worth it. 

A slight breeze caressed her hair, raising a few loose strands from the trademark braid she wore while on shore leave. Her companion’s ginger mop was blown in front of his eyes. She instinctively reached out to brush it back. He flinched slightly at the touch but continued to talk about his favourite topic in the whole word: celestial bodies and their characteristics. 

She began to grow tired – it had already been pretty late when they finally arrived – and couldn’t suppress a long yawn. She shuffled closer and laid her head on his chest, her ears picking up the sound of his steady heartbeat. 

‘John? What’s your favourite type of star?’ she asked when he was finished describing the stars in the Cassiopeia constellation, her voice muffled by the soft fabric of his shirt.

‘Well…’ he said, becoming aware of her weight on his chest and the strange sense of comfort it generated. ‘I’ve always been fond of pulsars. The lighthouses of the universe. But then there’s Betelgeuse. A red supergiant that’s going to set off a massive supernova explosion. What’s not to love about celestial drama?’

‘Celestial drama of the ginger kind. Sort of like you, then,’ she grinned, craning her head to catch the disapproving look on his face. She found herself peering into a twin pool of the purest aquagreen.

The silence that followed grew increasingly awkward as neither of them was willing to admit they were lost in each other’s eyes. 

‘Ridley, this is going to sound weird but… did you know that when the light hits your eyes just right it’s like staring into the Horsehead Nebula.’

‘John Tracy, you have got to be the most deliciously random soul I’ve ever had the good fortune of meeting,’ she laughed, propping herself up on one elbow. ‘Now how about you go and drop me off at my place because I think a star called Sleep just appeared on my horizon.’


End file.
